a muggle summer
by xtian.o3
Summary: as harry, hermione and ron spend their summer at Hermione's house... ron will realize how hard living as a muggle was... please review...
1. harry's telephone call

"DUDLEYKINS, WOULD YOU ANSWER THE PHONE FOR ME, PLEASE" yelled Aunt Petunia as she cleaned the nasty cobwebs on the cupboard under the stairs, which was Harry's room before he moved to his cousin, Dudley's second room.  
  
"Can't you see, I'm busy" as he poked every key of his new Playstation 2. It was his third Playstation 2 that his father, Vernon, bought for him after throwing his second one in his window, because of his temper. He's been on a diet for 2 years since his school asked him to loose some weight.  
  
He looked sideways and grinned as he saw Harry coming down the stairs.  
  
"Let Harry answer it." said Dudley.  
  
"HARRY ANSWER THE PHONE" shouted Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Lazy stupid pig" he murmured.  
  
"What did you say?" said Dudley.  
  
"Too lazy to answer the phone, Dudley?" he said as he pointed his wand on his ear.  
  
"You're not got to use it to me, are you? You almost got expelled last year, right?"  
  
"Almost, Remember? They will not got to let me be expelled again, I'm cleared"  
  
Dudley stood up and wrestles to get the phone first, before Harry does.  
  
"Hello" he yelled.  
  
"Er... Hello, Can I speak to Harry's Aunt please. This is Hermione, Harry's friend." Said by the speaker in a very sweet voice.  
  
Suddenly, Dudley opened his mouth in surprise. He couldn't believe Harry had a friend with a voice like this.  
  
"Umm... hem-"he cleared his throat like Umbridge. "-Who's this? By the way, I'm Dudley, Harry's cousin."  
  
"Yeah, I know you. Can I talk to your mum?" she answered.  
  
"Er... Can you tell me again your name?" he asked again.  
  
"I'm Hermione, Can I talk to your mum or your dad please. It's urgent"  
  
He held for a moment and gave the phone to his mother. Harry couldn't believe that he had just seen Dudley blushed. He's sure it's a girl but who it is, he didn't know. He had no idea that Hermione would call his aunt that morning. He sat down on the kitchen and toasted his bread and served himself with a hot coffee.  
  
"Hey, Harry, You never told me you have a girl friend. Why don't you let me see her before?" Dudley said, while turning off his Playstation 2.  
  
He choked. He started to cough and burst out laughing. He wondered why Dudley knew that he had a friend; Dudley told him he didn't have one. 'It may be Hermione, but why did she call?' he thought.  
  
"Why should I?" he answered back.  
  
Aunt Petunia stepped out of the cupboard, approaching him. She gave the phone to Harry. "That's for you." She muttered, and walked away.  
  
"Er... hello" he said.  
  
"Hi, It's me Hermione. I asked your aunt if you could come here tomorrow at my house and spend some time with me. You know, I think V-Voldemort will not make any move to harm you, did he? And he can't harm you in a Muggle community, right?" she said.  
  
"That's great. But I'm going to ask Siruis, -I mean Lupin or Dumbledore if I can go. You know." He said. He hoped he would come to her house and spent his summer rather living like hell in his Aunt's.  
  
"I never thought of that. I'm so excited to see you, Harry. Hope your Uncle will allow you too. Your aunt said she asked her husband about this later and call me."  
  
"I'll hope that will. How about Ron?" He said.  
  
"I replied to him when he sent me Pig yesterday, he said he's got to asked Mrs. Weasley about this."  
  
"That's great, we'll meet your parents sooner."  
  
"If they'll let you come, My parents and I will come to your house to pick you up, Bring your trunk too. Ok, I need to go, so see you tomorrow, 5 o' clock in the evening ok. Bye."  
  
Harry hanged up for a while. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts. 'He's going to Hermione's house this summer, with his best friend, Ron' 


	2. parchments and owls

I hate when no one's reading my work, anyways, maybe this time I can find reviews in my stories...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He hurried upstairs and locked himself inside his room and preparing a parchment and his quill, readying himself to write to Lupin if he can come to Hermione's house tomorrow. He placed his book entitled 'the standard book of spells' and got a little piece of cauldron cake. As he got a bite on his cake, he wrote his letter on the parchment saying:  
  
Lupin,  
  
Hermione invited me to come and spend my summer at their house. I  
know it's a bit harsh to ask you and Dumbledore if I can go. Please  
write back quickly because they got to pick me up tomorrow.  
  
Harry  
  
He rolled the parchment and picked Hedwig in the cage to set her fly. She opened his amber eyes gently as she lay down on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Give this letter to Lupin, ok?" he whispered.  
  
Hedwig gave a little hoot and got a piece of his cauldron cake before setting up to fly. He gazed at the window as she flew and lost her sight in the sunny morning. He gazed at the ceiling, filling his mind of the things they going to do in her house with Ron. Maybe he could teach Ron how to play basketball if they had a court, or maybe ride a bike on their way to the park or something.  
  
Suddenly, a small grey owl landed across his window, hooting hastily and swaying his wings as Harry rested him on his shoulder. It was Pig, Ron's owl. He rolled the parchment and read the letter aloud.  
  
Harry,  
  
Mum didn't let me this week to come with you and Hermione. I  
reckon she wants me to look after the house first for a few  
weeks. She said she wants to spend more time with me first.  
Sorry if I can't come, even though I wanted to.  
  
Ron  
  
He felt his happiness evaporated quickly; Ron's not coming with him. He and Hermione were going to spend a whole week in their house.  
  
'There's nothing wrong with that' he thought. At least, he found himself not being lonely for a while, maybe with Hermione, He can forget about anything. 'Anything' he thought. The Dursleys had felt a very odd feeling about him for the past weeks. He hasn't been out of his room but only if he's going to the washroom or eating. He wanted to be alone, alone for a moment. His friends were the only things that matter to him as for a while. He hated everything, everything about what had happened. He found this as the only way to forget about it... 


End file.
